fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Oldegård
A location mentioned in the Fear & Hunger series. It is a frigid land area up north of the Kingdom of Bremen and east or northeast of the Kingdom of Rondon. Lore "The northern kingdom that has stayed independant for the most parts. Known for their iron will and advanced ships that sail even to the most western continents." - The New Gods, when asked about Oldegård. The Kingdom of Oldegård was said to be described as being independent and that they are known for their iron wills and advanced ships, which allows them to sail to the unknown western part of the world. The Outlander called Ragnvaldr hails from this area and is his home. The Knights of the Midnight Sun was said to have raided and invaded this area in search of the Cube of the Depths. Oldegård was said to have discovered the far away western continent, Vinland, as seen in Ragnvaldr's introduction sequence. Trivia * Considering the map seen in the Forgotten One's is the map of the Fear and Hunger world, which corresponds to the real world, Oldegård is then based on the real world nations of Norway, Denmark, and Sweden. Though in 1590, the Kingdoms of Norway and Denmark were in a joint union, and the Kingdom of Sweden was an independent state, as it had broken off from the Kalmar Union between the Nordic states in 1523. In this sense, Oldegård is a representation of the Nordic states in a union, similar to the Kalmar Union in the past of the real world. * Oldegård's name might have been inspired by another name of the union of Norway and Denmark, the Oldenburg realms and Oldenburg monarchy as the rulers of these lands are of the House of Oldenburg. * Ragnvaldr's name is also Old Norse in origin, further giving credence to this fact. * The way Ragnvaldr and his fellow Oldegårdians are portrayed in the game is incorrect in some sense if it is compared to the real world. At this time period, the Viking Age had already long passed at the year of 1066 during the Battle of Stamford Bridge between the Christian Norwegian king Harald Hadrada's forces from the Kingdom of Norway and the forces of the Christian Anglo-Saxon king Harold Godwinson from the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of England. Hadrada's death was said to have been the end of the Viking Age. At this time too, they have been Christianized and stopped their adventures and raids against the other nations south of the Scandinavian peninsula. They would have been similar in appearance to the Rondonians portrayed in the game, in terms of clothing, weaponry, armor, and technology, along with having similar beliefs as well. * Though Oldegård is said to have been a frigid area with nothing of value to it, the areas of Denmark are of a temperate climate, with mild winters, with a lot of arable land for farmlands and having sandy coasts. * Though they are said to have advanced ships, the only way Oldegård/the Nordic states managed to reach Vinland, that is modern day America today, is via island hopping as sailing into the vast ocean and travelling through the deep waters has not been discovered and developed at this time period. The ones to have discovered this technology first, via building a better ship for ocean travel, was the Spanish Kingdom of Castille, who were looking westward to see if there was a way they can get to India and trade with them since the Indian goods they were getting from the city of Constantinople was captured by the Ottoman Empire and they stopped the Indian trade with the Western European states, alongside cutting them off from the Silk Trade routes from China. Because of this event, the Ottomans forced the European powers to discover a new way to get the Indian and Chinese trade goods and in the process, the Spaniards 'discovered' the Americas in 1492. Category:Locations